Winx club: Secrets revealed(Rewrite)
by Stormy Trix
Summary: A fate created by others, a crime that was forgotten in time. Questions of the existence of Magix comes to play when Ms. Faragonda decides to solve the mystery of who the Trix really are. The Winx believe the Trix are who they say they are, but can you really trust a witch in what they say? (mild language)Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1:prolouge

Prologue

It is said that a princess will forever be a fairy and a witch forever in the shadows of dark magic. But one night that changed. One witch meets three different wizards. All met under different circumstances. But the Children she bore were tragic.

The first was in her younger years, when she was turning from a teenager to a woman. Sadly her first was lost on the night her so called husband took the child and left her alone in a cave. The second was a miracle to her. She was on a death sentence for unknown reasons, but stolen from the leader of this so called charity who was also the second wizard. The last was lost. For the last wizard was her one true friend and loyal servant.

Now, though the three children were born at different times, they found each other. They fought many hardships, but sadly lived a false life. Yet they were happy. All except one. Years pass and they are manipulated through terrors and hope. And now if one were to ask them who they were. They would tell you.

Only for the lie to be told and the truth forgotten to them. And now through a group of fairies and unexpected yet also highly unwelcomed guests, they find the truth that was long overdue. This is their story.

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning of a new Chapter<strong>

"YOU IDIOT!" screeched a furious voice.

"We told you that you are not allow-"started a gentle voice yet distinctly male.

"Shut that pot hole you call a mouth or we will really give you something to report about" interrupted a clam voice that held a hint of irritation to the situation.

"But…Fine if you want to really get into this much trouble. You will have a visit from the head-"the poor guard was about to leave the room trying get his present company to avoid trouble.

"Oh blah, blah, blah. Who cares? What we care about is that this place lacks privacy. Something we want and have been requesting. If you don`t want us to cause trouble, then at least allow us to have some privacy for a day every month." Said a voice that lacked any acknowledgement to the verbal banter occurring.

"Icy" replied the guard.

A young woman in her early twenties turned toward the guard. Her silky white hair gracefully turning. Ice blue eyes stared at the guard. The blue headpiece on her that bounded her powers was gleaming in the sun. She was sitting on top of a few wooden crates near the window, her face blank of expression with no light in her eyes.

"Yes? What is it you want? I am honestly bored right now from your presence and would like you to leave me and my fellow witches alone." She said, exhaustion slowly slipping into her voice.

"Darcy. You are needed at the meeting desk. I believe you would enjoy your guest. Now The rest of you are to leave and go back to your 'assigned' rooms." Another male guard entered, annoyed that these witches are more trouble than they were worth.

Darcy stays, leaning against the left wall of the small four walled room, her amber eyes piercing at the guard who requested her. Her long brown hair with gold highlighted side bangs lying limply against the wall. Her arms crossed. The guard, on a short fuse grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her, not so kindly down the hall.

"That stupid little pixie." Mumbled Stormy. Icy watched as Stormy talked to herself, 'sigh. She seems to be in a worse mood than before, i`ll have to ask her later, for now, she needs to calm down.' Icy though to herself.

"Stormy. Simmer down. We don`t need you electrocuting everything" said Icy. She got up and left the room. Stormy, a witch the same age as the other two, (though her temper might say otherwise), left the room. Her Purple colored curled hair elegantly swayed as she seethed in irritation on her way to her room. Electric blue eyes sparking every few seconds was enough warning to others to stay away from the Storm witch.

-conference room—

"Ha-ha. Yes. Those were the good old days. Although we may not be the coven of light anymore, we are proud to be able to pass along our knowledge to those of the younger generation."

Darcy could hear two people talking as she neared the room while still being dragged by the guard. Finally stopping for a moment, Darcy was able to escape his grip on her wrist. Knocking, a voice answered.

"Please come in" it sounded Feminine.

Opening the double doors, the guard grabbed Darcy`s still throbbing wrist and pulled her in.

"Here she is Miss. Faragonda. One Darcy Trix delivered. I will be waiting in near the door in case anything happens" said the guard. Before leaving he harshly whispers into Darcy`s ear.

"You pull anything and you won`t be seeing the night again nor your friends." Leaving, he ignored the other two present in the room, turning his back to the four eyes glaring at him.

"Paul. I believe you can go back to your post outside. I can handle anything she has got. So I recommend you leave" said another voice.

"But Leo, I do not-"Started Paul. Leo and Miss. Faragonda dared Paul to continue his sentence. Paul gave a loud snort and left the room.

Darcy relaxed a bit. She never did like it when anyone touched her without her say so. Looking straight at Miss. Faragonda, Darcy leans back against her chair. Arms crossed.

"Well. Now that that is done, I would like to start by saying that I hope you are-"started Miss. Faragonda.

"Okay first. I don`t want to hear what you have to say. Second I do not enjoy it here. Third why am I Here?" Asked Darcy though she said it with a bit of malice.

Miss. Faragonda sighed. Closing her eyes for a moment, she began to wonder if Griselda was right. Maybe it was a bad idea. She shook her head. When she opened her eyes, a spark of determination burned in them.

"I came here to see if there was any improvement…no. What I meant to say is that we need you to answer some questions. Icy and Stormy have already finished. You are the last. So you have two options. Either you answer the questions with no fuss, or we will be forced to get the answers from you. Though I hope you not have me force it. Icy was regrettably forced as was Stormy. So we hope we won`t have to do the same to you" Explained Miss. F. (Not writing her full last name, takes too long.)

Darcy stared at Miss. F as if she had grown into some sort of deformed something. She had to either answer or be forced. Either way it`s a loose, loose situation. No she will not answer. If they want answers she will fight them every step of the way. She is the master of mind games. She saw it as a game. And she loved mind games.

"No." was her short sharp reply. Closing her eyes, she smirked when she heard Miss. F`s disappointed sigh.

"Darcy, please, these questions are only for-"

"For what? My own well being, or oh no, your own little gain as to get the upper hand." So far she was enjoying this. She did not however hear or sense the other two elders get up and stand on either side of her. Feeling a hand on either side of her shoulder, her eyes snapped open. She jerked out of there touch as if burned, slight panic entering her eyes. But as fast as it came, it left, leaving blank cold amber eyes in its wake.

Miss. F caught the emotion in Darcy`s eyes but dismissed it. Taking a step forward, hand out stretched to reach for Darcy, she suddenly found herself on the floor. Darcy was sitting on her stomach, her wrists in a vice grip and Darcy, eyes of amber, burning with an emotion she could not identify in the witch.

"Don`t even try it. One rule I have, is if you want me to cooperate, then do. Not. Touch. Me." growled Darcy.

Miss. F gaped at Darcy. Not really expecting this must hostility from the dark witch. Sadly for Miss. F, Leo charged into Darcy. All three collided into the wall. Paul charged into the room. Grabbing Darcy by the roots of her hair, he yanked her off of Miss. F.

Darcy closed her eyes, clenching her teeth together so as not to scream from the pain. Miss. F saw the way Darcy was being held and was ashamed from Paul`s display.

"Paul! Release her Immediately. And wait near the exit of this building. We do not need you to handle this with brute force" snapped Leo. Dusting himself off, Leo swiftly went to Paul before any more damage was done.

-On Alfea campus grounds-

"Hey! You Witches are not supposed to be here!"

"Well, news flash pixie, we are. Ms. Griffin believes it will help our magic to learn both sides of magic. Besides you got to have class at our school. We get to see your lessons. DEAL WITH IT!"

"Ms. Silean. Please refrain from shouting at our students. They have not yet been notified you would be here. Musa, please gather the Winx, I would like to let the other students know before chaos erupts on our campus" says Griselda.

Musa, annoyed, stalks off to notify everyone. Along the way, she hears an heated discussion happening.

"You stupid witch."

"Freak of a fairy"

"…HEY!" Insults were heard being thrown back and forth. Groaning, Musa walks into the room before more fairies showed. She did not want a fight to happen. Though she won`t admit to herself that she almost caused the same thing these two were doing. 'This is going to be the worst school year ever.' She thinks to herself.

_Light rock-

"Ow…"

"SHH!"

Whispers are heard. Slowly opening her eyes, Darcy find herself in a strange room.

"Finally you, are awake. I Let doctors know. Please wait." A soft voice said.

Darcy`s vision was a bit hazy. Feeling exhausted she lay back down, only to be stopped and startled as the door slams open loudly. Snapping her senses out of their haze, her eyes dart to the intruder. She sees it was only Icy. Looking closer she realizes that Icy does not look at all happy. 'Wonder who burned up her anger.' She thinks lazily.

"Please Icy, you need to leav-EEP!" squeaks one of the many nurses in this facility.

Icy glares staring icy daggers at the nurse. Raising her hand in a fist, she shakes it in front of the nurse.

"What did you do to her? I want the whole answer, clear and with no stuttering." She snapped.

"Umm... well-" the poor nurse started averting her eyes.

"ICY!" shouted a voice. Icy turned her head, still glaring.

Miss. F came into view.

"It is nice to see you are feeling better. How are you feeling?" Miss. F kindly asks.

"…"

"Well anyway please leave. I need to speak with Darcy for a bit."

Silence

"Well?"

"Well what?" snaps Icy.

"Sigh. Icy please wait in your room. I really need to speak with Darcy."

Icy moves out of the way, allowing Miss. F to enter the room.

Closing the door behind her, Miss. F lets out a heavy sigh. Leaning her back on the door for a moment, she looks around the room. She must admit the colors hurt her eyes. Her eyes drift over to find Darcy has fallen asleep again. Closing her eyes, she lets a small smile appear on her face. 'Finally, now to perform what needs to be done.' Miss. F thinks to herself.

Walking over to sit at the side of Darcy`s bed, Miss. F waves her hand around Darcy`s head. She won`t admit it to anyone, but when the Trix are asleep, they don`t seem at all terrible. Well they are not all that much terrible when awake either, just, it takes a lot of energy to keep them in line. Humming a tune she has done to the others, small silvery black threads start to gently flow out of Darcy`s head. Her eyes faintly light up, brief images flash across senses. Like a spiders web, they are gently held in Miss. F`s palm. Feeling another energy. She goes for it. Although, this one seems they are another set off memories. They are much thicker. Miss. F waves her hand in a circle, causing the disc to form and then solidify. Happy with herself, she stays in the room a bit longer. She has done this with all the Trix now. Looking closer at Darcy, she smiles. She has a feeling not a lot of people have seen the Trix like this. She gets up and closes the blinds to darken the room.

Upon exiting, she runs into Stormy. The Stormy witch has been in the worst of moods than usual ever since the extractions. Stormy just walks past Miss. F and proceeds to shove a guard out of her way only for him to move resulting in her falling. Loud annoyed grumbles could be heard from the annoyed witch.

Miss. F goes back to Alfea to finish the threads so they can be used to watch.

-Office-

"Miss. Faragonda, please tell me you have prepared a room for the witches." begged Ms. Griselda.

"Yes I have. Please bring in the witches we are to watch over." Miss. F smiles, she and Miss. Griffin agreed that it might be the first step for witches and fairies to work alongside each other. Sitting at her desk, Miss. F opens a top left drawer. Two discs are seen lying on top of a few files. Taking them out, she places them on her desk. She stares at them for a while many thoughts running through her head. From the glimpses from the spell, she is unsure if she should involve the Winx in helping to reform the Trix. The best place to start is at the beginning, finding the issue, and fixing it.

When she performed the spell on Stormy, she felt a sense of unbalance, fear, and a mixture of despair and a small bit of hope.

With Icy, she was surprised to feel a sense of pure happiness, then swiftly a quick spike of fear. She suspects it might be from Icy`s childhood. Only a child could feel pure joy. At least that was what she believed, though the joy felt a bit twisted.

And last was Darcy. She felt a wide range of feelings from the dark witch. But one was constant. But she can`t identify what it might be.

Deciding she will think about it later, she takes out a jar of a clear slime like substance. Taking out a thing that looks like a small frying pan, Miss. F fills it to the brim. Gently grabbing hold of the three discs, she gently places them in the pan. Before she can place a lid over them, the sound of her door opening quickly, causes her to stop. Looking up, she sees three infuriated fairies and two atomic witches about to blow their lids. Sighing, she gently places the lid on the pan and moves them aside. Luckily the jar was back in the potions lab.

"May I help you girls?"

"Why are the witches coming? They`ll ruin our school!"  
>"No we won`t. And we did not even want to be here in the first place."<p>

"Silence! Both of you can either get along or you will be facing bigger consequences if you do not settle down right now. Now the witches are here to learn of our magic, just as some fairies are now at cloud tower to learn of witch magic. Ms. Silean, you and your friends will be in the south wing where the other fairies of your magical nature are. You will be working alongside them. You are not to disrupt my students learning. You will follow school rules here and be treated like any other student here. Now are there any concerns you have regarding these arrangements?" asks Miss. Faragonda.

Both witches and fairies say nothing. All nod their heads and are dismissed. After the door is shut, Miss. F looks to the pan. Seeing it is done, she removes the lid. The discs sparkle with coordinating colors of their owners. Taking them out, she stops. Feeling a sense that something is wrong. She studies the discs closer. She is now certain this is something the Winx should help with. Standing up, she walks to look out her window, after sending Ms. Griselda calling.

Ms. Griselda hears the calling and leaves the cafeteria.

"You called me Ms. Faragonda?" asked Griselda as she walked into the office.

"Yes I did" said the headmistress of Alfea who was staring out her window.

"I am concerned and would like your input." Ms. F turns around, facing Griselda.

"Of course."

Ms. F takes a deep breath and begins.

"I went to visit the Trix these past three days. Ms. Griffin and I agreed that since they are showing no signs of rehabilitation, that we should step in and help. Now, please Griselda, do not give me that look. I know what I am doing. "Both Griselda and Ms. F smile, it was an old joke they have with each other since they were roommates. The tension in the room dissipates a little.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Griffin and I decided to step in and help. Ms. Griffin gathered there certificates and other papers. As I said, I went to see them. Icy was the first I saw. I tried having her answer my questions, but she refused or lied. Also her logic was a bit off. Anyway, I decided to try a spell. A memory spell to be more precise. It, was, well…I cannot really say. But I am concerned about them. A bit at least. From what Ms. Griffin has on them, and what I felt, I have a feeling we might be a bit in over our heads. I need to know, do you believe the Winx can handle this task? It might help both sides of the party here. One, the Winx could learn that not every witch or dark magic is evil. But they could also worsen the situation. I-"

"Please forgive me for interrupting, but what do you mean by worsen the situation?" Asks Griselda, a bit unsure as to what the outcome of this will be. She always knew Faragonda had a sense of adventure, and also mischief. But from what she hears so far, she is not sure where either of them are standing.

'Either they can help the Trix find their balance, or they could tip the scales further plunging the Trix into darkness. From Icy, I felt a great sense of conflicting emotions within her, at first I was surprised to feel a sense of pure happiness though twisted. Then swiftly a quick spike of fear, all other emotions are at war, constantly. But all are below that sense of joy she apparently feels. I am honestly surprised at how well she can hide it. Stormy, I felt a sense of unbalance, fear, and a mixture of despair and a small bit of hope. But she covers it outwardly through rage. Darcy, well, there were too many for me to identify. One was a constant, but I cannot fully identify it."

"Well, from what I hear so far, I believe you should give them a chance. Then put their magical abilities in sets of two, in a way that balance out the witches magic and personality. I believe that would be best. Let them get to know each other. The Trix are inseparable, as we have seen since they came here." Griselda gives her opinion. Ms. F ponders the idea. 'Yes it could work.'

"Thank you Griselda. Please go and send the Winx to my other office. I will be there shortly." Griselda leaves. Ms. F opens a portal back to light rock.

-Light rock-

"Icy? Can I ask you something?" asked Darcy. Icy turns her head to Darcy, sensing Darcy is acting a bit fidgety, since the last time the Alfea headmistress came by.

"What?" Icy asked in a dull tone.

"Well it's about last night. Y-you see. I-. I have a strange feeling that we were violated. "She said with hesitation.

"What are you talking about? Did someone hurt you Darcy?" asks Icy who was a bit surprised at what she was hearing.

"No! No one harmed me, I don`t mean that kind of violation. What I meant to say is that Somehow, something happened to us. Someone used magic and violated who we are... Like. AGH! I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST FEELS LIKE SOMEONE INVADED THE PRIVACY OF OUR THOUGHTS. Its just there is to many voice`s I hear and my mental barriers won`t go back up, I can even hear yours and Stormy`s thoughts, which I am trying to not listen to, but…!" shouts Darcy.

Icy can see fear creeping in on Darcy`s mind. Sighing, she takes Darcy by the wrist, and drags her back to her room. On their way, they run into Ms. Faragonda.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" Screeches Darcy, she was about to lunge at the headmistress, but is held firmly back by Icy. Icy glares daggers at Ms. F. Silent message sent, Ms. F. walks away and goes to talk to the general, to get the request approved. Icy drags Darcy into her room. Throwing her on the bed, she locks the door.

-Ms. F—

"Thank you general. The Winx will arrive in one week from now. Thank you and congratulations to you and your wife." With everything scheduled, she decides to see how well Darcy and Icy are doing since she came.

When she is closer to Icy`s, room, she hears Shouts and…a duck? Ms. F shrugs her shoulders and decides she has caused enough of an uproar and leaves.

-Alfea-

Musa finally is able to escape the dispute between witch and fairy. Opening the door to the Winx room, she finds herself pulled to the ground. Both girls groan, Musa is the first to recover. Opening her eyes, flaming red strands of hair are all that are in her field of vision.

"Bloom."

"Uh. Hey Musa." Bloom stands up and grins, pulling Musa up as well.

"What happened?"

"Well-"

"Oh! Musa thank goodness you're here. Tecna needs you like pronto. Something about witches here and their magic" interrupts Stella. Stella is the princess of solaria, and has the power of the sun. Her sun kissed locks softly move as she turns her head, a smug smile on her lips.

Musa rolls her eyes and lets out a heavy sigh. About to respond, she was interrupted when Miss. Griselda entered their dorm room.

"Girls, Ms. Faragonda would like to see all of you in her office as soon as possible." Without waiting for a response, she turns and leaves the Winx in silence. Musa, Bloom, And Stella stare at each other. Stella shrugs her shoulders and all three get the others together before heading to the headmistress's office.

Upon arriving, Stella, who is at the moment talking up a storm on her phone, does not notice another witch and both collide into each other.

"Hey! Watch it!" The witch shouts. Her as black as night colored eyes glare at the gathered fairies. Bloom helps Stella get back on her feet, while apologizing.

"Sorry. Stella please put your phone away. You have been on it for hours. And texting counts too."

"Fine." Exasperated, Stella put her phone away and looks to the witch she ran into. Stella`s criticizing gaze turned from one of speculation to one of utter disgust.

"Who are you?" asks Musa stepping forward when she saw that Stella was about to make a comment on the Witches attire.

"None. Of. Your. business. I am only here because I was asked to come."

"Well you will have to wait darling, duty calls and we are needed at the moment so…" Stella shoves the witch in the direction of the exit. The witch rolls her eyes and mutters something about an obnoxious something pixie.

Knock knock

"You called Ms. F?" walks in Stella, hopping for a chance to sneak to the mall.

"Yes I did." Ms. F sighs heavily.

"Ms. F? May I ask why did you send for us? Is everything alright?" asked Flora. Flora is a kind nature fairy. And like Stella, a princess of the planet of Lynphia.

"Yes, well…No. Everything is not alright." Ms. F still stood behind her desk, the Winx looked on with concern etched into their eyes and face. Tecna stepped forward being the first one to break the silence.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Please if there is anything we can do or can`t, let us at least have a chance to try and help" said Layla.

Ms. F smiled when she heard this, glad that her students are willing to help. She sits at her desk and closes her eyes for a moment, hands clasped together beneath her nose.

"I am grateful that you girls are willing to help. Now I would like to start by telling you that we have been getting reports every few months about the Trix and after much consideration, have decided to reform them. As you know, not much is given on their history, I would like you girls to help gather clues and info on them-"

"But Ms. Faragonda, we already know much about them, they are power hungry witches, who are also in line with the ancestral witches, their trouble. What more is there to know?" asked Layla. Layla, princess of Andros and enjoyed physical activities.

"There is more to a person Layla than just meeting them in battle. Ms. Grifffin will be here soon. you are excused from class until further notice, also not a single word of this is to be spoken of to anyone." Ms. F waved her hand, chairs appearing, facing the window. They all take their seats.

"Don`t tell me you were going to start without me." In walked Ms. Griffin, a smirk on her face as she took her seat next to Ms. Faragonda.

"Of course not. Now Winx, there are three memory discs I was able to obtain, now not everything will be shown, as not all of the data was clear. First up, is Icy`s."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the story.<p>

Also here are a few questions I would like answered if you could.

1) Are you enjoying the story so far?

2) This is for those who read the first incomplete version of this story. Which do you prefer? And is there anything in that version you would like to see in this rewrite?

Please answer these questions, it would be very helpful. It would be nice if there were 6 reviews posted by next chapter.

Next up, Frozen life.


	2. Chapter 2 Ice covered memories

-Icy—

"Presenting king Frost and Queen Glacia of Esnel(S-nell), and their daughter, Princess Icy." The announcer stood to the left side of the door which opened up to a grand circular room full of their kings, queens, and elder princesses.

"Thank you sir" the queen said politely, a kind smile on her face. Frost just grunted and turned his attention to his daughter. Still young and much to be taught to, he frowned in displeasure as Icy walked ahead of her parents.

"Icy, please behave, it is only your first day here, do you not want to make friends or allies?" asked Frost.

"I do want friends father, I just don`t want to go to this school." Icy turned to her father, arms crossed over her chest. Six years old and she is already questing her parents.

"Icy, it is just so you can interact with a few of your people your age and also those of the neighboring kingdoms. I promise we will be here when you leave." Said Glacia, smiling at Icy.

"Frozen cream with a lecture free day Promise?"

"Yes, Frozen cream with a lecture free day, I promise." Both mother and daughter laugh.

"Okay. I`ll be good. Bye!" with that, she took off down the hall on the right, to join the rest of the younger royals and civilians. The school was a bit plain yet showed off the wealth for those of upper class. Females and males were separated, females were placed in the right wing and males were placed in the left wing. Icy slowed down as she neared a group of girls in varying lengths of skirts and dresses. She slowly walked up to the five girls that were huddled together.

"I know right, I honestly thought they would dethrone him after he.."

"Shhh, she`s here."

Icy stared at the group of girls around her age with a calm demeanor. she heard them, but did not give any indication of their words.

"Hello, I am princess Icy and i would be most pleased if i may join in on your gossip." Smiling sweetly she eyed there reactions. 'always watch your opponent before engaging on the battle.' her fathers words played through her mind.

"Of course you may join in on our small talk Princess, but i believe that because you were home schooled you will be easily lost as to what we are talking about. Why not join the younger ones, they are not all that bright and there conversations should be much easier for you to follow." The other girls snickered as the lemon blond girl talked. Her emerald eyes sparkled with superiority.

"I assure you I am well taught at home on the basic principles of speech and would most appreciate if you come down from the clouds and actually talk about something other than gossiping like old people." Irritation entered her voice as the bllond began to luagh at her.

"Oh well, then i am sure you know the principles of school ranks. you see, we are the popular ones, they in the corner to the left are the class earthlings, to the right are the musicians, and so on. You my dear ice princess are non of them, you are the lowest rank of this class. you-are-the-out..."

"Lily! Enough! I thought I told you to welcome new students no matter there rank. If you can`t do this than I will have you kicked out of here, and you will go back to the slums!" The brunett she noticed earlier looked livid. Amber colored eyes blazing, she stepped on front of Lily with a smile.

"Please excuse them, they still have to learn proper ettiqute on introducing themselves." The brunett held out her hand to Icy.

"Oh. uh.. that`s fine. Besides, i can handle that kind of talk. Anyway, who are you?" Icy shook the brunets hand quickly, before the brunet was able to respond loud shouts could be heard from the entrance.

"I TOLD YOU NO!"

"I DO NOT CARE!"

"YOU SHOULD!"

"WELL- HEY GIVE THAT BACK!"

A short violet haired girl was standing er...more like jumping with her arm outstretched towards a tall pink head.

"Oh no." Icy glanced to the brunet and watched as she walked towards the commotion, once there, the brunet kicked the tall girl in the leg which was followed up with an upper cut. Icy was amazed at the girls fighting ability, the form was perfect allowing the violet girl to grab whatever was taken from her.

"ORDER! I WANT ORDER IN THIS ROOM NOW!" Icy looked the other way towards the voice. a woman of raven black hair in an up-do and classes stood seething. Her dress just barely touched the floor as she walked with grace towards the fight.

"Ms. Darcy Trix, Ms. Stormy Trix, and Ms. Flyer i would like to see you up to the front of the room with me for a moment." Without waiting for an answer she turned not caring what they said. Icy inched toward the brunet, stopping her before she reached the authority figure.

"Don`t. She does not mean it, grab the violet haired girl and go to the corner over there." Icy pointed towards a shadowed area of the room.

"No. The principle does meant it. I-"

The principle screeched at the girls, causing everyone to cringe and flinch away from the angered adult.

* * *

><p>"When are they going to be here? Father? Father! FROST!" Icy hopped down from the window ledge, her snow colored hair pinned back with a ice crystal clip.<p>

"Icy Silvea Trix, you know better than to call me by my name, it is disrespectful." Frost turned to face his daughter, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Sorry, but I asked when are they coming. I am really excited to show them around the palace. And this is the first time they get to meet you." Icy was just giddy with excitement, a wide smile on her face, ice blue eyes sparkling.

Frost laughed, "Darling, they have arrived and are waiting at the gate." Announced Glacia, smiling as she entered the study.

"Hooray!" Icy darted down the hall, past the servants, and out the door. She skids to a halt upon reaching the gates.

"Princess Icy, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Darcy Twilight Trix." The young brunet introduces herself, amber eyes enlarged by thin glasses, her hair loosely braided to the middle of her back.

An energetic purple haired girl grabs Icy`s and shakes it with a bit to much force than was needed. "Hi, I`m Stormy Dilia Trix. It is such a pleasure to meet you. The boring brunette here is…OW!" Stormy`s hands fly to the top of her head to sooth the pain as she glares at Darcy."

"Stormy, I already introduced myself." Darcy stated, arms folded across her chest.

"Stormy Dillia Trix, what have I told you about introducing yourself to others?" Snaps a stern voice.

"To not be so happy?" a guilty look appears as she answers.

* * *

><p>-black screen-(each is a different random voice.)<p>

"No-…static…..Li….."

"Nev….."

"Cough"

Some…hel…..plea…."

"…forgive me…"

Ms. Faragonda stops the video.

"Well, I think we should take a break, why don`t you girls get some dinner while Ms. Griffen and I talk." Suggests Ms. Faragonda.

The Winx get up and left.

* * *

><p>"Wow that was so cool guys. Although they don't really have a fashion sense. But who knew Icy could be a princess by blood? asked Stella who was getting her dinner.<p>

"Yeah. Who knew. This is like a totally different side of them that they don't show. I am surprised Stormy could be that happy." Said Layla.

"Musa. You okay? "asked Flora who was growing some carrots for kiko.

" Yeah. I just am having a hard time believing that those are the same Trix that tried to hurt me." Said Musa in a depressed tone.

" It seems illogical to me that if they had a good family and that Icy is a princess. Meaning if she was, then why would she go to cloud tower and not Alfea? Princesses are fairies by nature, and witches are part earthlings using dark magic. Cloud tower is a school for witches, not fairies. " asked Tecna

"Really Tecna. Your logic on our magic is right, but you are forgetting, Merta used dark magic, and was labeled as a witch. She then transferred here to Alfea and became a fairy. How do you explain that?" Said Stella.

"Easy. She has parents of both fairy and evil wizard turned good." Said Tecna.

"I have to agree with Musa. I can`t believe it either." said Bloom. The Winx decided to return to Ms. Faragonda, having finished eating.

-office-

"well, I can`t really say, I agree with you on that, but I guess since you already set this all up, I have no choice." Said Ms. Griffin, sighing in irritation.

"Well I will be sending them there a week from yesterday. My only problem is I need to know what positive energy will help balance out there energy." Ms. Faragonda looked to the door as the Winx returned.

"Ms. Faragonda, were back." Announced Bloom. They all sat down and began taking notes they thought would be important.

* * *

><p>(If you have seen from you-tube the outfits they are wearing in the Trix as kids video or the episode 'Weeping willow'. That is what they will be wearing.)<p>

"What is taking her so long?"

"Stormy, she said she would be here after lunch."

"So?" questioned Stormy, not understanding Darcy`s point.

"sigh. It`s still lunch you idiot." Snapped Darcy.

"…hey! I may not be as quick as you are but that does not mean you can call me an idiot. And…oh here she comes." Stormy was about to start ranting, when she noticed Icy running towards them.

"Darcy! Stormy! Help!"

As she ran 3 ghost witches were catching up to her.

" Icy!" stormy and Darcy shouted in unison. Stormy grabbed the camera and began to run towards Icy. Icy tripped and turned around now laying on her back.

"Princessssssss IcccccYYY. You will pay for what you did to our son. You will now become our servant." Said Belladone.

"Noooooo let me goooo. Help someone! please help!" Icy shouted now cowering and crying in fear of the ancestral sisters.

"Leave her alone you old…hags?" Stormy released the camera, stopping in fright.

" Leave Princess Icy and her cousins alone ancestral witches." Said the knights and kings and queens of all the neighboring planets.

"Never! As punishment we will destroy this planet. " said Lysliss.

"Oh and Icy. Don't worry about your parents or your planet for you will forget that you are a princess and about this planet. Now you don't have to worry about your citizens anymore." Said Tharma.

"Noooo I won`t let you!" icy raises her hands and a powerful blizzard shoots out and hits Tharma.

" You will pay dearly for that Icy" said the Tharma who grabbed her and entered her body. Stormy was to panicked to do anything that she just collapsed. Darcy studied there movements, mentally running what she knew about the withes in her mind as she ran for Icy, but Lysliss grabbed her and immediately Darcy could feel the witch going through her memories.

"Noo get out of my head!" screamed Darcy. The kings, queens and soldiers were running towards the witches but were immediately frozen. Icy looked to be having a seizure, stormy lying like the dead, and Darcy screaming insanity.

The screen begins to lose focus, but for a few seconds, a clear image showed Darcy, Stormy, and Icy disappearing with the ancestral witches.

* * *

><p>"Well that was very interesting and good information I needed. Thank you Ms. Faragonda." Said Ms. Griffen, standing up she leaves alfea grounds.<p>

"That was scary. I can`t believe that happened to the Trix. I feel bad for them. It`s not their fault they are evil it was the ancestral witches who did this." Said Stella with disgust at the ancestral witches.

"Well that was sad. Icy`s parents were killed and her memory was taken away from her about her home planet. Although I am curious that if they erased her memory, why would it show up on the disc?" asked Tecna who also was in the blues.

"The memories are never permanently erased, they are stored in other areas of the brain. It was short though I must admit, I was expecting a little more than that, but, oh well. Will solve that later. For now girls, go get some sleep tonight, tomorrow will be Stormy`s." Ms. Faragonda dismissed the girls.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. I know in some parts it was not all that detailed. I copy and paste some from the first version of this story. So yeah. Some may be more detailed than others, I am trying not to go into too much detail, to the point of it being boring, but its hard. After having to write essay`s and preparing for an ACT test, plus Midterm exams, oh well. I have been working on it for a while. Anyway please let me know what you think. Reviews are helpful. Posting will be varied between one to two months per chapter. (hopefully)<p>

Up next: A stormy confrontation.


	3. Chapter 3: Stormy

Chapter 2:A Stormy confrontation

-Alfea-

"Good morning girls. I hope you had a pleasant night." Ms. Faragonda asks as the Winx came into her office.

"Yes, but we would like to know when we will be working with the Trix." Replied Layla. Stella entered behind her, followed by Bloom, Musa, Flora, and Tecna.

"You will be working with them in a few days. I will explain more when the time comes. Now, at the moment there seems to be an issue, as the video does not work here, we will have to go to cloud tower." Said Ms. F, pointing to the pixies, who were submerged in wires, as digit helped guide everyone to where they needed to work.

"Aww man. But there food is disgusting and even the decor could use improvement." Complained Stella.

"Stella, that is not nice to say, and besides, we had to stay at cloud tower before, remember? When the Trix got part of my dragon flame? And to get the codec?" Bloom lectured Stella a bit till she gave in.

"Fine let`s go." Grumbled Stella. The others rolled their eyes, all thinking it typical of Stella to complain first hand at going near CT.

They all left, heading down the road that led to cloud tower.

"I am wondering if the Trix even know this, I mean yeah they had a bad run in with the ancestral witches but are the aware that they met them before? I mean what are they some where in there early twenties? They looked to be 16 in the video. And it is four years at cloud tower, I don`t think they could have become power hungry over summer. I mean,-" Stella decided to start a conversation, not liking the solemn atmosphere.

"Stella, we are not sure yet on these videos. I am not even sure if they were real. To be honest with you, Some of it felt a bit, polluted in terms of memory construction." Explaind Ms. F.

"Yeah but would they not know if they are real, I mean lets go ask them now."

"sigh. We need to first observe the other videos Stella."

They walked up to the cloud tower entrance in silence.

"Ms. Faragonda, I was expecting you not to come." Joked Ms. Griffen. Smiling with humor at her friend.

"Winx." She nods her head in acknowledgment to them.

They all went into Ms. Griffin`s personal library and began to set up.

" I wonder how stormy was when she was little?" wondered Musa, not realizing she said it out loud, the other girls briefly glanced in Musa`s direction.

"Well from the little we saw of her and Darcy, she seemed to be a bit 'perky' and overly excited from introducing herself." Stated Tecna, using air quotes when she said 'perky'. They all laughed a bit, relieving themselves of the tense atmosphere.

"Okay girls here we go." said Ms. Faragonda who put the video in.

-video-

The screen slowly began to filter in images before it cleared.

"…. Icy? Are you okay?" asked a 6 year old stormy. Stormy wore short blue jeans and a maroon long sleeved shirt. She stared at her cousin, head tilted slightly to the left.

"Yeah. Why would I not stormy?" asked Icy who seemed a bit concerned about where she was. Her eyes darted from side to side, fiddling with her silver chained bracelet.

"Stormy!" Stormy turned her head toward the sound.

"How long do th-the-these thunder storms last?" asked a frightened Darcy who disliked loud noises, hands clasped over her ears, eyes slightly watery.

"Not long Darcy. To be honest, I did not expect the storm to arrive today." Said Stormy, who seemed to be enamored with the storms. Icy did not understand stormy at times. One minute she is talking so much that you can`t stop her and the next she is as quite as ever you wonder if she is even okay. Darcy did not know why Stormy loved the thunderstorms but she knew that she too will get use to the storms. Some other time in the future.

"Hey, I have an idea. Darcy why not put these in your ears?" suggested Stormy, walking toward her cousin, who was in the furthest corner, away from the window. Stormy handed her a couple of ear buds. After a while, Darcy stopped shaking and seemed to calm down to an extent. Darcy wore a purple tank top with a mini long sleeved black sweater with a black mini skirt. Her hair was to the middle of her back.

"Thank you Stormy" said Darcy, grateful that the music distracted her from the noise outside.

"Sure, you can keep them if you want." Stormy pulled Darcy by the wrist and guided her back to where Icy was sitting. They formed a triangle, each taking in there surroundings.

"So what are we to do now, the storm ruined our chance to go to the park." Asked Icy.

"Well we could play hide and shriek, or truth or dare, or oh! No I got it. Let`s play-" Stormy was cut off from her excitement when a loud shout was heard from the other side of the door.

"Stormy! WHERE ARE YOU?" asked a low threatening voice.

"Dad! I-um I`m in here." Stormy nervously glanced to her cousin`s, her father entered the room, a scowl on his face.

"Stormy how many times have I told you If there is a storm outside, not to invite your cousins? You know how scared Darcy is. And Icy needs to prepare for when the high council of Magix visit`s. You were supposed to be with your teacher today for skipping out yesterday. Now, they are allowed to stay until this storm passes. But first, show me your improvement on your levitation spell. "

"Yes dad." Said stormy who sounded upset and ashamed. She Turned around towards her desk. Flexing her fingers, she concentrated on the book, worried she would fail. The book began to slowly levitate off the desk. Stormy smiled, but frowned when she heard grumbling. She put more power into the spell, sadly it only caused the book be chaotically torn to shreds. She turned around, only to be met with a sharp slap to the side of her head. She fell back, her head snapped to the side from the force. She stayed down, eyes hidden. She could hear the hocked gasps from her cousins.

"You could have done better than that, even a pixie can do better than what you just showed me. Tomorrow…bzzt"

The video looses its clarity before switching scenes. stormy at school at the age of 8. (same outfits as before)

"Icy, Darcy come on school is out! Let`s go play at the park!" suggested Stormy, jumping up and down in excitement, a big smile on her face.

"Sounds fun. But I can`t. I have to go home. Maybe some other time." Darcy gave an apologetic smile and then dashed off towards her home.

"You still want to go Stormy?" asked Icy who took out her Ice diamond necklace because it was very hot outside.

"Yay. Let`s go!" shouted Stormy who dashed off towards the park.

The park was huge, each separated according to age and some mixed. The lush emerald color of grass and with a few grey clouds In the air. Harmony was always at this park. No matter if they were witch or fairy, all were able to play together.

Icy sat on a bench, pulling out a book to read, while Stormy did the monkey bars but mostly fell on the last one.

"Hey Silvia! Where`s your geeky cousin? She still owes me lunch." asked a brown haired teen.

"She does not owe you anything Valtor. And you are to call me Icy, it is disrespectful to call a royal by there maiden name. So why don`t you take you and your friend and get out!" Icy said with sneer. She hated these boys, they were annoying, and always bugging them about the most idiotic of things.

"OW! Watch it kid." Shouted a blond haired teen that went to his shoulders and black eyes. He turned to Stormy, hands clenched at his side.

"Sorry. I-I did not mean it. I slipped." Said Stormy who did it on purpose but did not want to make a scene.

"Yeah, sure you did brat. Don`t play those innocent games with us. ignore her Brain." said Valtor. No one knew his last name, he just appeared out of no where one day during school, claiming himself to be the best magic user ever. That was until the teacher whipped him in a mini magic dual.

"Nyaaa." Stormy stuck her tongue out at the two teens.

"Brain! leave it. She is not worth it." Valtor held his friend back. It was a normal occurrence to everyone in the park that the boys tried to taunt the girls. Though the Trix`s social status was kept hidden.

"Brain! So you`re the one who threatened Darcy to go out with you, so you and your gang can have fun with her. Let me tell you. If you do get her, then you better start running for your life cause we will kick you to the next dimension." Said stormy with fire in her eyes. A nasty smile appearing on her face.

"Hey. I have an idea that will settle this little argument. Let`s have a battle. Me against Silvia. If I win, you have to do exactly as I say. If I lose, I`ll leave your cousins and you alone. So, is it a deal?" asked Valtor who stared into Icy`s eyes for a second hoping to see fear but no luck.

"Sorry but I can`t. I have to go home. Come on Stormy we`re leaving." Said Icy who started to walk away but was held back by Brain who managed to pull her by the hair and made her fall back on the ground.

"You scared? Hah. I should have known that you were too weak, I bet you don`t even have magic. Besides, I bet both schools won`t allow you in because you don`t have any." Said Valtor, taunting the young princess.

"That`s it! You`re going Down!" shouted Icy who started to attack, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"You big boys asking for a fight? That is just sad, having to pick on a little princess, and two innocent girls like us, just to boost your own self esteem. How sad, truly." Mocked Darcy.

"Why you little twit. Think you can handle magic? I bet you think your such a big shot because you are related to a princess, you don`t even have a blood relation to her. I bet-"

"You big bullies! Hya!" Stormy kicked them hard in the shin. Valtor glared at Stormy.

"Valtor! If you want a fight then fight me instead. If I win then you and your friend have to leave us alone forever. Got it?" compromised Darcy who was ready for Valtor to attack. The Trix knew that the boys somehow found about them, but they were grateful that they kept silent about it.

Valtor just smirked and charged after Darcy but she kicked him in the head before he threw a punch. Valtor used his magic to make Darcy feel weaker and lose the battle but Stormy was able to stop him by disrupting the magic currents with a device she stole from her father. The battle lasted awhile with Valtor throwing punches and magic getting frustrated as Darcy was able to dodge them. Valtor frustrated even further, did a low sweep to trip her. Darcy sprang into the air, not expecting to be able to fly.

" WAAAA! This is cool! Alright. It`s time to finish this fight." she shouted. She flew down fast, grabbed Valtor by the arm and flipped him over hard. Both Valtor and Brian ran in retreat, not looking back

"That was amazing Darcy. Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Stormy, admiration burning in her eyes.

"I taught myself. Anyway. I only came here to tell you two something important that I would like to tell you, somewhere away from prying ears." Darcy.

The video loses focus again, static being the only thing they see.(Bzzt=static. Like before each a different voie).

-Bzzt-

"why?"

"You are not to go to-bzzt-place, if you do..bzzt…you….bzzzt"

"Hello?"

"Contain…Bzzt…"

"I don`t like potions. And I don`t see any valid support nor reason to tell you."

"Nh…bzzt…"

"AAaaaHHH/ bzzt, bzzgo!zzt."

Ms. Faragonda stops the video deciding it`s time for a break. Everyone left but Bloom, Flora and Stella, who went to light rock to see the Trix.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this. Please tell me what you think so far. Up next : Trip to lynphea<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Trip to Lynphea

Hello anyone who is reading my story. This was supposed to be posted two weeks ago so sorry. I thought i posted the third chapter already and so i am posting this now. Sorry. Anyway please leave a review and i hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>Trip to lynpea.<strong>

The video ends leaving everyone to ponder what they saw. Leaving unnoticed, Flora went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Take me to Light Rock please." A portal opened in the floor. She leapt through and landed quite ungracefully on top a few of the prisoners. .  
>"Pardon me. I am very sorry about that. Are you hurt?" she asked kindly. A man who looked to be entering his senior years in life grunted with a snarl on his face. He looked Flora from head to toe.<p>

"Watch were you land next time." He turned and left her in the hall. 'That was rude' she thought to herself. 'Now to find Stormy.' Flora looked left and right but did not know where she was at all. She decided to find a directory or someone who worked here.

-Across the other side of the building-

"CRAP! This stupid collar is so itchy. What is this thing even made of. And why am I the lab rat to this?" a voice snarled.

"Are you all brain dead? How much clearer should we say this? WE WANT PRIVACY AND NOT BE LAB RATS!" another voice shouted.

"Darcy! Yelling is not going to help in this situation. The best we can do is try to manipulate this to our benefit. Besides, the material looks like something we can use to unlock the library at least." Icy murmured to Darcy while not looking at her. Stormy continued to rant about whatever she was blabbing at the moment.

"3-2—1—NOW!"

"AAHHHH-!" Stormy collapsed to her knees. She felt dizzy and her breathing was heavy. Quicker than thought, both Darcy and Icy attacked the initiator.

"WHAT THE BLEEP DID YOU DO TO HER!" they both shouted. The poor man was sweating profusely from the sudden attack and the lack of personal space. He eyed the guards who were snickering at him. He pushed his thin glasses up the bridge of his nose and grunted.

"Girls please if you want no further harm to come to your friend I suggest you get off me." Frustration began to seep in his body language. This was the fifth time they attacked him. Darcy bared her teeth and hissed like a threatening cat. If the 'doctor' was being honest he was glad to have already used the restroom before starting this. Icy was still seething, but slowly backed away. Both threatening him with their eyes.

Exhaling he picked up his clipboard with the pen attached and calmly walked over to Stormy.  
>"Ms. Trix please nod if you can hear me."<p>

Silence.

He kneeled down to get a better look at the witches face. Her hair covered her eyes, body shaking and clammy, the doctor gently moved her hair out of her face. He jerked back slightly to see her pupils contracted and her iris changed to a darker hue.

"What was that?" The demand drew the doctor away.

"It is supposed to give prisoners slight shock reinforcement in the form of punishment if they misbehave. But the electric shock I see here is more than what I gave." The doctor tied not to let his nervousness show. He now officially hated his job.

"No duh. Did it occur to you that even if magic beings are given objects to neutralize their talent, they still function on it and depend on it to live?" Darcy sneered.

"Well-"

"Oh my! What is going on?" the innocent tone of the owners voice drew all occupants to the door. Amber, light Azure and dull grey eyes met nature green ones. Stormy was the first to react.

"YOU BLEEP OF A BLEEP DOCTOR! MY BODY STILL CONDUCTS ELECTRICITY AND WITH HOW MUCH YOU INITIATED MY SYSTEM WILL TRIPLE IT UNLESS I SAY SO! I COULD HAVE DIED!" Before anyone could do anything, the doctor pierced her with a tranquilizer. Both the dark and ice witch were on him in an instant.

'Guess the saying even applies to witches. You mess with one, you mess with the pack.'

A few guards pushed past Flora and took control of the situation.

"YOU TAKE THAT *DMN DILLER UGHFF ERR*!" Icy`s shouting was muffled as they gaged her. Darcy struggled violently with two guards trying to hold her down. In Floras opinion, this was a war zone. She decided to try and get at least one out before further harm occurred.

* * *

><p>-Stormy`s mind [dream scape]-<p>

Laughter could be heard in the distance of darkness. Everything looked so big, well big in terms that everything that was a plant was bigger than on any planet she has been on. 'Where am I' she thought.

"Hi. Are you lost?" Stormy looked down and saw a small child of 5 years staring intently at her.

"Uh. No…" Feeling awkward she looked anywhere but at the child.

"You looked lost. Come with me, I can give you a place to stay for the night. My parents are out so it would be no problem. My nanny always said that to receive kindness I must always be the first to give it."

The child was a bit cute in a sickening way to Stormy. The light brown hair and dress in the form of flower petals were a bit discerning.

"Um... I am fine. Besides, I can take care of myself. So why don`t you just run along and… hey is it not past your bed time?" She asked skeptical.

"Um... well… heh. I sneaked out. I just wanted to see the fireflies dance tonight. They do it every few years my mother told me. She said I was born during a great firefly celebration." The small child smiled wide. Without thought she grabbed Stormy`s wrist and dragged her deeper thought the giant leafs.

Faintly shouting could be heard.

"Stormy!"

"STormy!"

"STORMY!"

"Wahl!" shooting to a sitting position, a loud crack could be heard. Stormy flopped back down with her hand pressing against the sore on her forehead.

"Ow. You did not have to head-butt me you know." The comment forced Stormy to open her eyes. Green eyes stared irritated at her.

Huh?" she scolded herself for sounding oh so intelligent.

"That hurt me more than you I hope you are aware of that."

"What are you doing here you stupid pixie anyway?" They bickered a bit back and forth.

"Let`s just change the subject. What were they doing to you in there?" Flora sat on the floor listening intently for anyone she might need to escape from.

"Experiment. That is all. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to know if you needed anything. And maybe where did you get those thunder seeds from." Flora had a knowing look in her eyes but she wanted to see if Stormy knew. She realized she knew the real Stormy since she was 5. She asked herself how she could have forgotten that. It was strange. It happened when she tripped over a few books.

* * *

><p>-Few hours earlier-<p>

"She is heavy. How can anyone say this is easy?" Flora complained. She dragged Stormy to her bed. She was going to see if there might be a bathroom next to the bookshelf when she tripped over a few scattered on the floor.

'Bang'

"Ow. I seemed to have an affinity for knocking into things today." She looked up and spotted a familiar small package. Reaching up she grabbed it and immediately recognized it. Thunder seeds. They helped conduct electricity throughout lynphea and were the best things for nature without polluting the plants or air of her home. A flashback of memories came to the forefront of her mind.

-lynphia.-

"Come on! The fireflies are oh so lovely." 5-year-old Flora dragged the strange purple haired girl with her though leafs, branches, and bugs.

"Slow Down!" Snapped the purple haired girl.

"NO. We would miss the best part so hurry up. Besides you are taller than me, so it should not be that hard to run beside me." She smarted back.

"Why you."

"My mother said it is not proper to swear or name call. Or else you won`t get to choose what to eat tomorrow."

"Who said I was Staying?"

Flora stopped near the edge of a cliff. Looking around she spotted what she needed.

"HEY! You can`t l-leave me here. HEY!" Stormy inched away from the cliff. She did not know how to fly yet and did not want to die. She was still young and had her whole life ahead of her.  
>"Quiet. You`ll scare them. Come on. But be quite or else."<p>

Stormy exhaled , defeated. She had to give the kid credit for tolerating her, and for defeating her like this. She crept to where Flora was peeking through leafs.

"Wow." Stormy was amazed by the light show the fireflies danced to a beat not heard. They swirled and pranced, they were like nymphs dancing around the moon.  
>Flora smiled.<p>

"Beautiful right? Come on it is getting late. My nanny is going to be checking on me soon" said Flora.

Stormy had a thoughtful look on her face. Taking a deep breath she promised herself this was the only kind thing she would do. She picked up the 5-year-old and dashed out of the hiding spot.

"Huh?"

"Just tell me where you live and this is our secret only got it?" Flora nodded with a big grin on her face. She directed Stormy of where to go.

* * *

><p>-Some time later-<p>

"YOU'RE THE PRINCESS!" Flora laughed at the witch's reaction.

"How is this funny!? I could get in huge trouble with what you did! OH NO! I have to get out of here and-"Stormy stopped her rant and watched as Flora kept snickering at her. It then clicked that if they were going to kill her, she would already be dead because she passed the guards.

"Garr. You stupid pixie."

"Oh you called me a mean name. I`m telling nanny!" Stormy chased Flora around the room shouting at her, but in a playful way. She felt light, as though her burden was no more. For the first time in a while after a whole month of not seeing her cousins, she smiled.

They talked about random things. Stormy knew she should leave but could not bring herself to.

"We have just produced new seeds to help run electricity through our planet. We don`t know what to call them but they shoot lightening around and conduct it through its roots."

"How about Thunder seeds?" suggested Stormy.

"Yes yes yes. Thunder seeds give it a nice ring. Here I`ll go get some for you." With that. Flora dashed out of the room. Stormy looked at the time and realized she needs to leave...

"Where are you going?" Stormy looked at Flora knowing the little one did not want her to leave.

"I need to leave. I have school tomorrow and have to prepare for a big test. I might see you later if possible okay?" The school was a lie, but the test was not.

"Okay. Well take these with you and good luck on your test."

"Thanks. Bye" both waved and Stormy left.

-present day-

"oh the seeds. I don`t know. I always have them with me though. I keep them for some stupid reason. I ate one once you know. And so did Icy. It was really funny. She had frizzy hair for a month. She told me to throw them out but for some strange reason I never can."

Flora watched Stormy for a moment. She hoped Stormy remembered but it seems she did not. sighing with disappointment she decided it was time to leave.

"Well that is all. I must really be going so i`ll see you later."

"Later? you are coming back?!" Stormy asked incredulously.

"Yeah see you later." Flora dashed out of the room and back to he portal that was hidden by in the ceiling.

* * *

><p>headmistress office.<p>

"Flora where were you. You just missed the most wickedest thing ever. It turns out-"

"Ms. Faragonda may I speak to you alone please?"

" of course Flora. Girls." Everyone got up and left, each with a question in mind to ask FLora later.

FLora took a seat in front of the headmistress and began her explanation.

"You see..." As Flora explained, Ms. Faragonda listened closely, a plan forming in her mind that she might just be able to execute.

"So I asked Stormy where she got the seeds from, but she told me she did not know. I was a bit disappointed but i thought this might help you a bit in having more useful information."

"Thank you FLora. This will help me immensely. Now was there any other times Stormy has visited Lynphea?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Well... there was the one time with Valtor when we had to get water from the tears of the weeping willow on my home planet, but it seemed that even though she was de-aged, she did not seem to recognize anything. Though like me, she probably forgot. But still..."Flora tailed off as she thought deeper into Stormy`s reaction but ended up chalking the thing up due to the situation.

"Well, we will have to look into that at a later date. or now, I recommend you head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow and still have to see Darcy`s memories. Good night."

"Good night Ms. Faragonda."

* * *

><p>*...* is damn collar off her.<p>

Hope you enjoyed this. Darcy`s Chapter is coming up soon. And i am so sorry for the delay. Please review. It really helps to know and i don`t mind criticism as long as it is constructive. Next update should be sometime in July. I am going to be going to college in the summer so yay!


	5. Chapter 5: Tortured hope

**!Warning!** -Bullying, abuse, and swearing involved. That is all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review. I would be very helpful. Anyway enjoy. It starts right after the one line word video.

**Nightmares and speculations**

Morning came with it was the usual run of the mill schedule, students rushing to get to morning classes, meeting friends, or getting ready for tests. The Winx were in Ms. Faragonda`s office speaking with digit and the other pixies.

"Sorry girls. I can`t seem to find the issue. I am literally taking it apart, but nothing. No virus, or crossed wires, I am really sorry" said Digit.

"It`s alright. Just see what you can do. In the meantime we should see if Ms. Griffin would allow us to use her screen again" said Tecna.

"I don`t think we can. Ms. Griffin said that a few of her students are using it for some presentation for an upcoming exam" said Musa.

Well, what are we going to do, Red Foundation had theirs destroyed by an ogre that somehow ended up in their school" Said Bloom.

"Bet it was the freshmen. Show offs" muttered Layla. Around Lunch they informed Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin of the situation.

"Oh! I just remembered. My dad just got the most up to date new video screen, it shows a much better quality, AND, it can even play any sort of video or disc you need. It`s the latest model" said Stella, excited that she remembered and that she might be able to see her dad again.

"Great, we can use that for the last video. Let`s go Stella" said Bloom.

"To Solaria!" Without further ado, Stella warped them all to her palace.

"DAD!" shouted Stella, as she ran up and hugged him.

"Stella, what is going on? Is everything all right?" Asked King Radius with concern.

"Everything is fine. We would like your permission to be able to use your screen to play a disc your highness" Said Ms. Griffin.

"Of course you can. But if I may, why not use your own?" asked the King.

'It`s broke" said Flora. The King nodded and led them to his library.

"If you need anything just pull this rope here and one of the servants will come and help" with that the king left to go back to work.

"Alright girls, this is the last video. There are two parts to it so I am not a hundred percent sure how this would be playing out" Said Ms. Faragonda.

-Video-

It was Dark and tension could be felt in the air. The walls were wet and full of mold. Rats ran everywhere. The moon hid behind the clouds and the wolves howled long and loud.

"Mother? Where are we?" asked a small figure.

"… Close your eyes and whatever you do, do not try and resist or open your eyes"snapped a raven haired woman. The fog was thick, and in the distance, multiple footsteps could be heard.

"Is everything ready Claire?" asks a menacing female voice.

"Yes." Said Claire, pushing the small girl into a ring of people.

The young girl kept her eyes closed but had a terrible feeling about what might happen.

"Have fun in your new life time Twilight. Heh" whispers a cruel male voice. Drums begin to beat in a moderate rhythm. She began to feel as though she was being pulled into a rabbit hole. Twilight wanted to run but when she tried to move, she could not. She tried to scream but nothing. She kept her eyes closed but soon fell asleep.

Waking up was the worst thing she thought could happen to anyone after what she been through. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was shorter than before. 'Where am I' she thought as she looked at her surroundings. She saw pink walls, stuffed toys scattered around the area and a woman staring at her with wide eyes.

"Um…Hi?" Twilight was expecting the woman to reply, or at least hit her, but she was surprised when the woman let out an ear piercing scream.

"IT TALKS! JOHN GET IN HERE AND GET RID OF IT!" the woman screamed until she passed out.

"ELIZA IS EVERYTHING-"A tall man stood in the door way. He saw his wife passed out a strange toddler staring at the scene with disturbing calmness. He rushed to his wife and checked her pulse. Still alive, he let out a sigh of relief. He stared at the toddler before roughly grabbing it and moving down the two story house. He went out back and threw her in a cellar.

"You are to stay and not make a sound. If I so much as hear a peep, you will get punished. With that he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Twilight lay sprawled, not able to yet comprehend what happened. When it finally registered where she was she rushed to the door, pounding tiny fits against the hard coarse wood.

"Please let me out. Please, I don`t know what I did, but I'm sorry. Please don1t leave me in here alone. PLEASE SIR!" she stopped, when she heard footsteps. She backed up, relief washing over her. Her hope shot up, as the door opened. But she did not understand when the man kicked her. She skidded along the ground.

"I SAID SHUTUP YOU FREAK!" shouted the man, Twilight tried to reach out to the man, but he kicked her again.

In fear she fled to the furthest corner she could and curled into a ball.

"YOU STAY IN HERE YOU LIL BITCH! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I AT LEAST LET OU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF FOR FIVE YEARS! AND THIS IS THE THANKES I GET?! AN ABOMINATION! YOULL BE LUCKY ENOUGH WHEN I REMEMBER TO FEED YOU WHORE!" with that the man left leaving the room in total darkness. The windows were bordered up and no light could enter.

Twilight sat in the darkness, afraid to move.

'Five years? I was asleep for five years? Who am I then? Whose body am I inhabiting?' She fell asleep as these thoughts kept running through her head. She knew she was seven when that strange ceremony occurred, so to be five again, she could not wrap her mind around it. She knew that her body would be different now, and felt alien even to her 'own' skin.

Days passed; at first she got three healthy meals a day. She found a bucket to do her business and ladder to take sown a few of the boards covering up the windows. Once she had light, she tried to find something to see her own reflection in. It was hard, her seven year old mind battled with that of a five year old.

"BITCH!" She tried to run, but was chained to the ground. The collar was cold and only allowed movement a few feet before the door that she could never reach.

Years passed as Twilight grew without education, or seeing much of the outside world.

-static-

"WITCH!"

"ABOMINATION"

"FREAK"

"Please. Hic…please stop." The voice was barely heard over the shouts and violence thrown towards a small figure curled in a ball. She took a quick look toward her attackers, their eyes sightless, a black mass crowded around her. Their mouths move but the shouts sound as though it belongs to an angry wind.

"HEY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"RUN!" they all scatter away from the authority figure to escape punishment.  
>"All of you are going to be in big trouble. " The young girl did not take any chances, she scrambled to escape. Pain was everywhere. A cold hand grabbed her by the hoodie and restrained her.<p>

"Who are you?" she did not look up at the voice and found her hood was forcefully removed, webs of soft gold hair spilled out, her side bangs the color of silver tinsel.

"You're the weird one. Well, you are going back to the orphanage. This is your last warning, anymore and you will have to face severe consequences Freak" she nodded her head and allowed the tall figure to drag her to the building.

"Darcy. How many times must we do this? You are a very bright girl and should know better than to start a street riot. Now look what you put the other kids put through. Just because you are not adopted does not mean you can ruin others chances. Now you are to be in the room for a week. One meal a day, three glasses of water and your assignments will be given to you by one of the older kids. Now go and stay out of trouble."

Darcy did as she was told and went to the closet. She hated the dark and the other kids would kick the door scaring her and laughing whenever she screamed or cried. Her old life did not want her and no one else did either. She was here ever since she could remember. She estimated she was 8 but never knew her birthday.

"Freak. Are you going to cry again?"

"Hey she is; everyone, the freak is going to cry. Ha-ha. Pathetic."

She dashed out the building before anyone could stop her. A small group followed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" stones and other objects began to fly everywhere. Tears streaming down her eyes.  
>"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she gasped for air, her lungs constricting as she ran.<p>

"Encendium!" everything stopped; the kids screamed and bystanders ran away. Darcy did not pay any attention until she felt someone grab her.

"NO!" she screamed and kicked the person to the best of her ability.  
>"DON`T TOUCH ME! I HATE ALL OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! PLEase." Choked sobs escaped in earnest.<p>

"Shh. I am not here to hurt you. Please calm down. You are exerting to much magic in this district." Darcy began to slowly calm down. Wiping her eyes, her vision cleared to see a young woman eye level with her. Soft white curled hair and with a gentle smile.

"That`s better. You certainly have a lot of power." The woman`s eyes glowed a soft grey.

"Please don`t hurt me. I-i…" Darcy trailed off, breaking eye contact with the woman.

"It is alright. You just need to learn to harness your power. Why don`t you come to my place and get something to eat. I have a feeling you do not want to go back from wherever you just were."

Darcy hesitated, unsure if she could trust an adult.

"My name is Mabella Faragonda. What is your name little one?" Mabella asked kindly.

"Twilight" the girl murmured.

"So I just have to clear my mind, and think of nothing but a happy time? But that is impossible."

"Twilight do not whine. It is not becoming of a young sorcerous such as yourself."

Twilight pouted, she was grateful for the help, but some of these lessons she questioned just seemed plain stupid. Think of happy times, spin and do that or this, jump and try this …Sighing in great reluctance, she closed her eyes and thought. 'Happy moment happy moment. . . Gah! I can`t think- Oh I got it.' She squealed in her mind.

It was the first time she was able to attend school. She was six years old; at least she thought she was. The reincarnation threw her off on how old she was.

"Open your eyes my dear." The voice softly invaded her thoughts. Slowly she opened them.

"Who-wha" Twilight struggled to find the words.

The video becomes distorted, leaving the Winx and headmistresses silent after the more or less horror show. Flora was softly crying for how cruel people were to the young girl, Stella seemed a bit angered and sad.

"That has got to be the worst fate in all of dimensions." No one knew who made the comment, but it broke the heavy gloom in the room.

"I knew that district. Well my great aunt told me about it. I just never thought she was telling the truth." Everyone's head shot to Ms. Faragonda. They then recalled the woman's name who helped Twilight, or… was it Darcy?

"What do you mean? Is it still around? If it is, we… we have to do something." Voiced Layla.

"We can`t interfere with it. That district is considered off limits to any magic user. Both god and bad are forbidden to go unless told by the counsel. My great aunt told me she was there for the counsel. They felt a dangerous amount of negative energy. They had her investigate. She told me she found this young girl who was the cause of the chaos in the district. At first she was wary of the girl, and also heartbroken. She said it happened just when she was beginning to start her own school, which was a very long time ago. But if that is true, and that was my great aunt…"

"Then that means that whatever has happened, occurred long before we were born, and before Magix became fully populated." Ms. Griffin interjected.

"This is very troublesome girls. If any of you want to back out now, this is your chance. I believe this could change and challenge everything we know at the moment. I believe that we have more than imagined occurring to get through this " Ms. Faragonda asked her students gravely. They all nodded. Each conveying that they started this, now they want to solve it.

"I feel as though this is something that has eluded many others and that it is time to put an end to it." Said Bloom.

"Nothing here so far adds up though. From what gathered of the environment all occurred at different times in different dimensions. I looked up Icy`s kingdom but found nothing." Said Tecna.

"But Icy`s memory of meeting Stormy and Darcy at different times is concerning. They interacted as if the never knew each other. Also that Darcy was the same age as the other two but was in a different place with no one but Anita. As for Stormy, her memories went along with that of Icy`s." Flora voiced her thought making a very good point.

"I think there might be a scandal" Stella added with sadness in her voice. They all knew Stella's parents divorced, the sun and the moon were opposites. But they did not know the reason for it.

"Why do you say that Stella" asked Techna, her computer on record.

"Well… It just seems to fit. I mean, all three seem real close, and though it seems they have …. no offence intended, but witchy squabble, they seem like sisters to me. I mean I never had siblings before but I know a lot who do and seen their interaction. Added that they look similar in some way, I…I just feel as though something is not right about these videos." Stella seemed to curl in on herself a bit, Not at all looking like the confident and fashion crazed Stella they knew.

"Stella, would you mind elaborating a bit for us." Said Musa.

"Um…well. Most of you know that my parents were divorced and that not all is well in my kingdom, but not the reason. You see, my parents tried to protect me from the judges of others because of a scandal that occurred sometime ago. My mother apparently and she claims was 'framed' for dealings in the shadows of my planet. The counsel deemed her background as a legit black magic user though she refutes it with evidence of her own wings. I heard the rumors that her ancestor long ago, a distant relative was a witch who was considered a whore. Gave birth to five children each was a different father. Many believed my mother was doing the same, to spread her wicked shadows across solaria. She was later put on trial and was to divorce my father and leave the kingdom. My parents did love each other once, they told me. Because if they did not, I would not be here they said, and I realized they were right, if they did not love each other once, then I would have never been born. But the rumors and distrust pitted their love against each other due to their beliefs. So when I saw the Trix, I had a suspicion that this was somewhat similar." Stella finished, not making eye contact at all with anyone.

"What Stella has told you all is the truth I am afraid. I have heard of the Trix and would like to let you know, that if you need any help, my doors will always be open to all of you." King Radius said, standing in the door way.

"thank you your highness. I have a feeling the next time we meet, there will be more people with us." Ms. Faragonda said as she stood.

They all thanked the king and left to begin planning and supplying what they might need before meeting the Trix.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it to know what you all think of this so far. I know these chapters take months to update. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if any of you have questions, concerns or anything I would like to hear what you have to say.


	6. Chapter 6 Introducing the teams

**Sorry for the delay. IF you read my profile, here is the promised chapter before the end of the year. I hope you enjoy it and find some humor in it. I felt i needed to add something funny to this soon very depressing story. though i hope it is not too depressing to the point of no longer being read. Thank you all my readers for the reviews , faves, and follows. And all you others who read my story. I appreciate it a lot. So i hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter.**

* * *

><p>Dawn came too early for everyone as today was the day all prisoners had to mingle. Stormy sneered at anyone who looked at her while Darcy tried to placate a few of the prisoners she knew would cause them trouble. Icy was, surprisingly to the staff, actually cooperating. Talking and making not a single snide comment in the few group talks that occurred throughout the day. The Winx were surprised and became immediately suspicious of Icy.<p>

"She must be playing at something, wanting everyone around her to lower their guard and then strike. But she can`t do much what with her powers in a bind" Musa stated. She observed Darcy as she said this, trying to think of the best way to approach the dark witch. The Winx were shown the observations room, and given a quick tour of the place.

"We`ll just have to wait and see. For now, Let`s get settled and then join them" Said Bloom.

The Winx split off with their partner and settled in. Musa and Tecna were assigned together to work with Darcy. Layla and Flora with Stormy, and Bloom and Stella were to be with Icy.

Musa decided to talk to Darcy First while Tecna finished up security. She meandered through the halls, lost in her own world. 'I can`t let Darcy get to me. I have to put aside my difference but, damn it, I seriously can`t stand that bitch. She manipulated Riven and hurt me and my friends. She loves to push me to the edge, I swear she finds enjoyment ruining my life', Musa`s thoughts were a hurricane now.

'Although from the videos, I guess she was alone. The people around her treated her like dirt. No wonder they are all messed up. Their lives were hell! But it does not excuse-'

"Watch it you large larva!"

Musa looked up from where she landed on the floor only to be met with hardened amber eyes.

"Darcy?!" Musa squealed in fright at how close the Witch was to her. She could feel the dark witch`s breath on her.

"No. I`m not Darcy at all. I am your fairy godmother". Musa did not know how to react to the fact that Darcy said that with a straight face.

"Of course I`m Darcy, who else did you think it was? Besides what are you doing here?" Darcy leaned back to allow Musa to get off the floor.

"Well I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you a few things that are concerning me" Musa tried to be calm and collected but found it hard to concentrate as she still thought of Darcy`s fairy godmother comment.

"Well, you can ask me any question you want"

"Really!?"

"It is just a matter of if I will actually give you an honest answer or not answer you at all" Darcy said with a smirk. Musa noted a menacing gleam in the brunette's eyes as she said this.

"Great. Well then I guess I'll just hold off on the questions, knowing you won`t answer" the music fairy grumbled.

* * *

><p>Flora and Layla watched as Stormy got into another argument with an inmate.<p>

"Want to make a bet that she will lose this battle as well?" Layla asked.

"I do not make bets nor do I gamble Layla" Flora said as she turned her nose up away from Layla. Both were leaning against the wall, shaded by the surrounding leaves.

"I swear Stormy has major anger issues" Layla sighed out as she thought out loud. "I seriously wonder why she always has to pick fights with those around her".

"She is the youngest of her three sisters. Though they are the same age, I understand how she feels" Layla turned to Flora with curiosity.

"Miela, my younger sister once behaved as Stormy is now. She was jealous of me because I was the eldest and she my shadow. No matter where she went people always identified her as Flora`s little sister" Flora gave a sad smile in Stormy`s direction as the Storm witch began a shouting match before she was dragged away by Icy.

"Let`s go speak to her now. We will miss our opportunity soon" Layla noticed something seemed off with Flora but let it slide for the moment.

As they got closer they heard Icy trying to calm Stormy down.

"Stormy! Simmer the hell down now! You are gathering too much electricity way too fast!" Icy felt her arms weakening as electricity ran through her arms, but fought it.

"Don`t tell me the hell to calm down!" Stormy shouted.

"Hello Stormy. I am glad to see you in high spirits" Flora said with a gentle smile. Stormy stood there, mouth open in her attempt to shout more. Icy glanced back and forth between Flora and Stormy.

"I`ll just leave you to it then" Without waiting Icy left to go see what Darcy was up to.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Stormy screeched. Layla grimaced at the volume as Flora looked unaffected.

"We are just visiting. I told you I would be back did I not?" That was more said than a question thought Stormy.

"Yes I remember. But what is bubbles doing here?"

"Bubbles?" Both Layla and Flora asked only to have Stormy point at Layla.

"What shit ass name is that you storm brat!?" Layla shouted, deeply offended at being called bubbles. Stormy cracked up at Layla`s reaction. Flora looked on disapprovingly.

"Alright then how about I call you fuzz ball!" Layla exclaimed triumphantly as she pointed at stormy. Silence rang through the whole court, all waiting and expecting Stormy to maul the person who shouted. They got a shock of a life time as Stormy just walked off, expression blank.

Flora elbowed Layla and gave her a glare along with it. Message received, they both went to tail Stormy. They stopped as they saw Stormy stand in the center of the court, looking right, left, up and down. S

Layla was about to ask Stormy what she was doing when she began to notice that Stormy was accumulating electricity between her hands. The small lights danced between her fingers.

"Flora we have to stop her!" Layla argued.

Flora held Layla back knowing what Stormy was about to do

"She is just releasing some of her power. They applied a new device to her to give shock reinforcement to prisoners. Because of the element that Stormy`s powers are, she needs to release her own amount before something is electrocuted to death. Same thing with all witches, they accumulate whatever element their magic is to survive, but accumulate too much, they could die" Flora remembered hearing that during the fiasco she came across.  
>"But-"<p>

'ZZZZZT POP!' Both turned to the remnants of electricity run across the ground. They waited as Stormy checked around her, tracking the current of her electricity. Once satisfied, she calmly walked up to Layla and without warning slapped her hard across the face.

"NEVER CALL ME FUZZBALL YOU DUST BUNNY!" everyone relaxed, reassured in a strange way that Stormy was still her usual temperamental self.

* * *

><p>Icy decided to get some rest. Putting on a good girl act was more tiring than she thought. But if she wanted to leave early she would have to put up with it for as long as she could. Although she might go into a rare maniac episode. Oh well, she shrugged her shoulders as she got into bed. She took off the charm from her necklace and placed into its holder on a bookshelf. She got in bed and fell asleep rather quickly, unaware of two fairies entering her room.<p>

"Shhh. Stella lower your voice. Icy is asleep so that should give us some time to search around to see if we can find anything".

"Okay, now if I were a deranged ice witch where would I hide personal items" Stella asked as she began to look through books".

"Stella that was not nice to say. Though she is trouble I wouldn`t say she is…deranged, exactly, perhaps a bit…uh…out there?" Bloom awkwardly said.

"If you call becoming obsessed with your power, taking over the schools, and destroying the tree, 'out there', then I am afraid of what you think of killing"

"Stella! That was uncalled for. I just think that maybe, from the videos we saw", Bloom spoke softly and unsure about what she was thinking as she browsed Icy`s collections on a nearby bookshelf, "well…Maybe they did not have a choice exactly. But the choices they made are no excuse for how they behave now. They could have just turned what they went through to help others. That is what should have been done"

"Well if it is not the hypocrite of a pyromaniac walking in my presence as well as a little firefly with an attitude. How nice to see you, Bloom. Stella."

Both Stella and Bloom dropped whatever they held or searching for and stood frozen at seeing Icy awake.

"Um…uh…h-hi Icy" Bloom started hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" Icy removed the remnants of sleep from her eyes, too tired to shout at any of them. For now at least.

Stella looked to Bloom for help but found Bloom staring at something next to Icy.

"Icy. What is that crystal and why is it glowing?" Bloom reached out for the glowing rock but before she could grab it, Icy used her limited magic. The object shrunk and attached itself to Icy`s choker.

"That Bloom is none of you business and just so you know, I do not appreciate you snooping through my things like the little bugs you are. So GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT AND WAIT IN THE HALL!" Stella and Bloom high-tailed it out before anything else could happen.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Day

Stella and Bloom came to an immediate halt before they were out the door. Bloom turned around, opening her mouth to say something before she found herself on the floor in the hall along with Stella. Looking up, they caught a glimpse of something sparkling before the door closed with a loud bang.

"Rude as ever. Seriously that witch needs to learn some manners," complained Stella as she fixed her disheveled hair where apparently Icy used to drag her out.

"She is a bit better mannered than Stormy and Darcy you know. Darcy would just insult you whereas Stormy would probably try to kill you," Bloom commented not caring how stupid she looked at the moment on the floor. She was used to this and she was never more grateful to having to deal with Missy.

"Icy. Can we come in now?" Asked Bloom. Getting no response she tried opening the door. Unlocked, or perhaps there was no lock. She opened it further only to feel a sudden force trying to close it. Without thinking she stuck her foot between the frame and the door, preventing it from fully closing.

"OUCH! Seriously a little warning before I lose my foot would be nice Icy," Bloom spat.

"well I am not the one suddenly opening a persons' door without permission" the voice replied. Bloom thought it sounded a bit off but brushed it off as her imagination.

" I did ask if we could come in you know. So, when there was no response I thought to try the door, and low and behold, it is unlocked. So are you going to continue to see if you can squish my foot or are you going to let us in?"

Letting out a resigned sigh, Icy opened to door with a scowl on her face. "Do not touch anything." Icy stalked toward another room before slamming the door shut.  
>"I think someone woke on the wrong side of the bed. Anyway Icy we have some questions for you." Announced Stella. Looking at the collection of books, Stella waited for a response form the witch.<p>

"You can ask, but I have the right to remain silent." Recited Icy.

"I thought that all witches and fairies did not have that right? At least not here on light rock." Bloom said with skepticism.

"Hey, it is your law on earth and I like it. So I am using it." Icy called back.

"What are you doing in there?" Stella asked as she approached the door.

"None of your business." Was the snarky response they got.

Seeing as Icy was going to be a while, Bloom began to go about the room placing chips that Tecna gave them. The chips allowed them to listen in when not around to hear what the Trix might be up to when unsupervised.

Bloom spotted the sparkle and realized it was a small half ice, half glass crystal. It felt cool to the touch, and seemed to emit a faint presence. Picking it up, Bloom used her magic to create an copy and pocketed the original. Hoping Icy would not notice, Bloom moved away from the nightstand.

"Okay bugs, dinner is going to be a rush hour traffic, I have a feeling you will be following me for the rest of the day. So if you can keep up, I will be rounding up my sisters and going to eat." As Icy left the room, she called back, "Put the crystal back Bloom or you will so regret ever taking something that does not belong to you."

"Hey you tried to take something of mine. And I did not take anything Icy." Bloom shouted as she rushed after Stella who was tailing Icy.

"Can I say it?"

"Say what?"

"You know what. I-told-"

"No. I know where I am going Darcy!"

"oh come on. Let me say it. Please?" Darcy gave the music fairy a creepy smile that she suspected was meant to be sweet.

"You are really creeping me out Darcy." Musa did not look behind her as she turned the corner.

"Musa." Darcy stopped by the door with an amused smirk on her face.

"And you know what else?" started Musa. Her hands waving about as she spoke her frustration.

"Musa." Darcy drawled out her name which pissed her off to no end.

"I don't like you." Musa shouted turning her head to glare at the dark witch.

"You stupid fairy. Look out!" Too late. Musa crashed into a burly prisoner which resulted in a domino effect along the line of waiting prisoners.

"Oops." Musa grimaced as she got up. She watched as disgruntled inmates slowly got up. Some swearing up and down, others giving her very nasty looks.

Darcy leaned in close to Musa's ear, "I told you so." Before Musa could react, Darcy grabbed herself a tray leaving the music fairy to face the angry prisoners.

"Darcy I swear!" Musa began , but before she could get any further, the double doors burst open with Flora running scared.  
>"Someone please help!"<p>

"you idiotic, nature obsessed, screwed up bug! GET BACK HERE!" Flora let out a silent giggle as she ran towards Musa.

"Stormy! Calm down right now or so help me I will really give you something to gripe about!" commanded Icy as she walked passed the enraged Storm witch.

"But"

"Simmer down now!" Icy all but shouted at the witch. Stormy let out a frustrated grunt and followed the ice witch to the line.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Commented Layla.

Stella arrived with Bloom trailing, both exhausted as the Trix, Flora, Layla, and Musa sat at the corner of the cafeteria.

"Seriously, Icy, the next time you decide to make a maze out of this place, please give us a warning." Whined Stella.

"In battle against the enemy, do they give you warning? No, deal with it. Besides that was the best entertainment I had in months. The last time I messed with a fairy, the poor thing, she idiotically ran into multiple trees trying to catch her school project." Snickered the ice witch.

"So what are you fairies doing here? Don't you have school or something?" inquired Darcy..

The Winx looked at each other not sure what to say.  
>"Well. Um.. we were wondering about…" began Stella.<p>

"We want to know how you met the ancestral witches." Musa said as she kept giving Darcy the stink eye.

"How we met the ancestral witches? Sorry but that information is classified." Said Icy.

"Then what about the restricted areas. We recently heard that you know in depth about them." Suggested Bloom.

"Restricted area. Why would you want to know about that? Also, how…how do you know about it?" Darcy asked, her voice wavered a bit.

"We read about it in one of the history books. It said that a restricted area is a-"

"I know what it is." The dark witch growled. "What I want to know is how you know about it. How did you even hear, no. The headmistress of Alfea. That sly vermin. I swear when I see her again I will…"

"Um… Darcy?" Started Stella.

"What!?" Snapped Darcy, irritated her rant was interrupted.

"you were um… uh… what language was that you were mumbling?" asked Bloom. Not sure how to explain what she saw.

The only response she got was a raised eyebrow and an articulated 'huh?.'

"um… so…" began Layla. The pause in conversation left them feeling as though they tripped somewhere and not sure where they ended up. Stormy finished her food and left followed by Icy and the paired up groups. Leaving once again Darcy and Musa…and Tecna in the cafeteria.

"What was with the collar?" Asked Musa. Spinning her fork in the glob of mystery meat.

"That 'collar' is the new 'restraining order' for magic users. Icy and I are to receive our s tomorrow. It is supposed to help with reinforcement of good behavior." Darcy explained, looking around the near empty room.

"what kind of reinforcement?" Asked Tenca. Curious at such a device.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Darcy began to explain. "Well, it is supposed to use our own magic against us. Due to the fact that witches tend to store up our own magic in order for us to survive, the collar is able to take some o that magic and use it against ourselves. Like a mirror, the power is sent back to the sender. Using ones ability against them. Though I will greatly dislike it. Each of us have our own downfall to our own magic. Well that depends really on our own strength in it. For example," Darcy moved to clear her things up and headed back to her own room as she explained, "Stormy's main power collects electricity. Which is a nature type as is Icy's. Now if Icy were to misbehave, she would feel how cold her power truly is when used against her. Stormy would be electrocuted."

"What about you?" asked Tecna, she like the idea of the collar, but the use of the reinforcement, made her feel uncomfortable.

Darcy did not answer immediately. Picking up her pace, she went into her room and locked it. Musa and Tecna joined her, pulling up some chairs as the dark witch sat on the bed.

"As for me, due to my power collect two things, the result would be an assault on my own mind. In simple terms. Things along the lines, of hallucinations, nightmares, and delusions. Not at all pleasant." Tecna noticed the way Darcy tensed, and avoided eye contact as she spoke of the affect it would have on her.

"What does your body collect?"

"This is the last question, and then I am going to sleep. If you hear screams, ignore it and continue with your life." Darcy stated, looking Tecna point blank in the eyes. Tecna nodded in agreement.

"My body does not collect anything. It is my mind that collects. I need to stimulate my mind almost twenty-four-seven. I can take breaks from the stimulation, but at most a day before chaos begins to reign. As you know, my magic involves psychic ability and darkness. The darkness is any form of darkness, darkness of emotions, the heart, thoughts, or just the idea of darkness. The psychic is more complicated. When I said stimulate, I meant I have to be able to out wit my own mind. If I don't, well as earthling call it, you could say I have multiple personality disorders of a sort. The stimulation helps me keep my mind sharp and to know the illusions I place on myself."

"Please explain." Musa muttered. Hoping to hear more. Though she did not like Darcy, the conversation certainly made her curious.

"For example, when I impersonated Stella, I unconsciously had gathered specific traits about her that would help further the illusion. But I need to be able to separate myself form the act. If I allowed her traits I gathered to have full control, well, you could say you would then have a witchy Stella on your hands. The distinction is easy enough if I know her power source. Also her thoughts. But things that make us similar are the things I must be able to identify differences in, such as her dark side. Her personality and vanity are characteristic most similar in witches, the vanity, the spoiled ness." Darcy sniggered as a thought occurred to her , but she kept it to herself.

"well I do believe that is the end of this interrogation. I answered truthfully and would now like it if you remove yourselves from my room."

Stormy grumbled to herself, irritated that she lost control. The stupid nature fairy really hit a chord she did not want played.

"Stormy please wait. I really need to speak to you." Called Flora. Trying to catch up to the stormy witch.

"I've got nothing to say to you!" Stormy called back.

"Please. I'm sorry Stormy. I should have never implied that. It's just. Well." Stormy stopped behind one of the garden shed, waiting for Flor a to continue.

"At times you remind me of my sister. She was angry at me for almost a whole year before I found out what was bothering her. She felt like no one knew her for who she was, only as my little sister. That was how everyone identified her. I just, thought that well, even though you three are the same age. I just…." Flora trialed off, struggling to find the words to her thoughts.

Not sure if it was because Light rock was finally getting to her, or if she was just tired, but Stormy decided to give Flora the benefit of the doubt. Sitting in the grass, Stormy began to pluck the green blades as she spoke.

"Listen, I don't know how you came to the conclusion you did that I was jealous of Icy and Darcy, but I'm not," releasing a heavy sigh, she continued, "Look. I will give you a bit of info on how we all met. But that's it. If you tell anyone or even mention this in front of Icy or Darcy, I will never speak to you again. And I can avoid you for a long time." Flora nodded in understanding and sat down also.

"It was during the entrance exam to the school I have always wanted to be a part of. Others considered it an institute but I thought it would be great to live there, a taste of what to expect for Cloud tower. Icy and Darcy were there too. The test mind you was not easy. We had to already know how to fly, not a great height, but none the less we had to be at least two feet off the ground. There were different testing areas depending on what your ability was. I was paired in the nature type as was Icy. That's how I met her, we both worked together to pass while the others went solo. You could say it was fate, but the moment we met, we knew we had to stick together. Darcy was a different story."

"How so? From what I hear her kind of magic is rare, at least on Lynphea it is. There are few fairies who can manipulate the darkness, which is required of some plants." Flora laid back against a nearby tree. She felt at peace in light rock.

"It's true, Darcy was a rarity. But not in a good way. You see, the staff did not know how to test her. Due to her having psychic and dark abilities, she would be required to take more test than the average student was allowed. I did not like her, but Icy did. I told her that the girl gave off a bad vibe. But she said that with her abilities, she would be great for our group. Bad vibe or no, Icy wanted her to join."

Night soon came and Stormy decided to give the rest a summed up version. It was not long before everyone was to head back to their room. Flora went to join the others in their room to speak of what she got.

Bloom started off the meeting. Apparently Icy was still not saying much, But Stella found an interesting book on district 9. The District was a breeding ground for what others considered barbarians, thieves, a jail town. Bloom wanted to find the place and Tecna agreed.

Musa and Tenca brought forth what they learned of Darcy's power and also about the collars. Stella made a disgusted sound, displeased at the thought of collars on anyone. Especially if it was used as a reinforcement.

Flora hesitated when it came time to share. She told them of what stormy had said and the deal she made.

"Stormy said that Darcy was skittish around everyone. When one of the staff tried to direct her to the next test, she reacted violently at being touched. Icy convinced Darcy to join her and Stormy and ever since then, they have been together and barely split the whole time they went through high school. They were the only trio to be able to work together like they do. They trust each other." Flora smiled a bit at that. She was glad she was able to clear up her misunderstanding with the stormy witch. Hopefully from here on no more issues will come between them.

* * *

><p>Place: Unknown<p>

Time: unknown

Setting: dark.

A river appeared in the darkness, the edges alight with magic. Three figures stood around a crouched form.

"They will come." A voice whispered.

"How do we know? Those fairies could ruin everything. All the planning, the effort we put in to shape them to what they are. It could all be ruined." Another argued, hushed so as to not disturb the person in the middle.

"when she awakes, that is when we strike the first. When she speaks, we go for the last. And when she flees, that is when we take our prize. The second born is the final key. The first is the opening. And the last, the last will signify our time. We will once again return what is rightfully ours." A smooth voice chuckled. The figure in the middle groaned, its eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, This took forever to write. I am honestly quite satisfied with where this is heading. Thank you all who have been reading, liking, watching and reviewing. Please let me know what you like, don't' like, and I really hope you are enjoying this. It is much harder to write a complete story than I thought it would be. Any way thank you for reading. The next chapter will be posted around sometime in fall. That I can guarantee.<p> 


End file.
